Amourshipping One-Shot- Under the Mistletoe
by NightTheUmbreon
Summary: Yayay a Christmas special! Hope you enjoyed :P


**Ayyyy guys, I'm back!**

 **Sorry I've been dead so long, I'm pretty busy with IRL stuff and I just had my 15th birthday, so that's nice.**

 **So since Christmas is coming up I'd thought I'd made a short one-shot of a Christmas party with Ash and Serena! If I'm inconsistent I'm sorry.**

 **Leave a review if you want and favorite it if you liked it! Meeeeerrrryyy Christmas everyone! ^~^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, although I wish I did. ;)**

Ash strolled through the Lumiose stores, desperately searching for presents. It was December 24th, and the ground was blanketed with snow. Christmas was tomorrow and he was running out of time.

He had already gotten presents for Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont let Ash borrow his Luxray to help look for gifts for Serena. Pikachu was helping too.

He wanted this to be a very special present for Serena. Ever since he helped her at the summer camp he had grown fond of the long-haired girl. Everything about her was stunning in its own way. Since this was his first Christmas with her, he wanted it to be extra special.

"Alright, I was thinking of going to a jewelry store, since Serena loves necklaces. How about it, guys?" Ash queried the two Pokemon.

Pikachu and Luxray both nodded their agreement, Pikachu being situated on top of Luxray's furry head.

They all headed to the Lumiose City Jewelry Store. They had the highest quality and probably most expensive jewelry in all of Kalos. He walked into the store, amazed at all the fine earrings and necklaces and rings they had.

Ash browsed for about half an hour when Luxray started to tap his yellow and black paw impatiently. Ash suddenly spotted something. He ran over to the glass that had the finest jewelry and saw the most amazing necklace. It was made of pure diamond, with a golden Fennekin pendant. Ash's heart fluttered. This would make Serena see how much he loved her. He hailed down the cashier.

"How much does this necklace cost?" Ash asked.

"Ah, the finest necklace in all of Kalos! Good choice, boy. That'll be 50,000 PokeDollars, please.

 _Damn, this is the most valuable, and it's certainly the most god damn expensive,_ Ash thought glumly. However, he needed Serena to like him back, and plus he wanted to get the best gift of all for her. So he reluctantly accepted the price and paid with his credit card.

 _She better appreciate this,_ Ash thought.

Pikachu and Luxray both snickered softly. They had a plan to make this perfect for Ash.

That night, as Ash was getting ready for bed in their tents out in the forest, he saw Serena getting ready for bed too. She was in her pajamas, and she got into bed and fell asleep quickly. Ash saw she was shivering from the cold. He ran to his tent and grabbed the warmest blanket from his bed and ran back to Serena, and placed it on top of her. She stopped shivering immediately, now cuddling close to the blanket.

Ash smiled at her sleeping figure. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her so he was sure she wouldn't be cold. He went to his own tent for the night.

The next morning brought a dawn chill to the forest. Ash woke up freezing cold, realizing he gave his warmest blanket to Serena so she wouldn't be cold. He blushed at his selfless act.

"Morning, Ash," Clemont greeted him, walking into his tent. "Are you ready? We're celebrating Christmas at the center of Lumiose City, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," Ash responded. "Let's go."

The four companions walked in silence, enjoying the foresty view. Ash found himself edging closer to Serena.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Serena asked, genuine concern in her ocean blue eyes.

"O-Oh yeah, I-I'm fine," Ash stammered. "Let's just keep going. The less we dawdle, the better."

When they finally arrived at Lumiose Central, it was nighttime. There was a large Christmas tree in the center, right in front of the gym. It had red, white, green, yellow, and blue lights, all flickering. The full moon shone brightly down on the clearing.

There was lots of food, which Ash thought was best of all, being Ash. There were red and green balloons everywhere, and Prism Tower shone with Christmas lights. Ash immediately dashed for the food, which he ate and ate until he was completely full.

After a few hours it was time for the present-giving. Ash gave Clemont and Bonnie their presents, which they both loved. Ash got Clemont a Luxray figure, and he got Bonnie a Pikachu plushie.

"Thank you thank you thank you Ash! it's sooooooo cute!" Bonnie exclaimed with joy, while Clemont nodded his approval.

Then it was time for Serena's gift. Ash wanted to be alone with Serena, so he beckoned her to a place behind the giant tree, which no one really hung out at.

"Serena, I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to give you something that was worth a lot of money, because you deserve as much. I really love traveling with you, and this is just a little token of my appreciation."

Serena's blue eyes lit up with shock and happiness. "Thank you, Ash," she whispered as she took the box.

Serena gently opened the lid, and her whole face lit up with shock. She was staring down at the golden Fennekin necklace. It seemed to shimmer brighter when she looked at it.

"T-This is what I've wanted ever since I was a k-kid," she stammered. Tears of joy gleamed in her eyes. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Ash."

Ash's heart fluttered when she heard Serena's words. Without thinking he took the necklace, opened the clasp, and reached out over her neck to place it on her, hands brushing her soft neck skin. Surprisingly Serena allowed him to do this. As he reached over he felt Serena peck him lightly on the cheek.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod she kissed me ohmygod,_ Ash thought happily. Suddenly, Serena pointed to something above them. It was a green plant, with two red berries. _Mistletoe._

"Well, you know the tradition, Ash," Serena giggled. Ash froze as she pulled her arms over his neck. Serena's lips brushed his. "Let's do this."

Then, their lips met. Ash was shocked at first but then relished it. He was kissing the girl of his dreams. It was happening. Ash slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he tasted her berry flavored lips. After a few minutes of relishing the sweet moment they broke apart.

Serena slowly rested her head on Ash's chest. "Merry Christmas, Ash. I love you."

Ash felt as if he was going to burst with energy. "I love you too, Serena."

And they sat down on a bench, alone together, with Serena pressed against Ash and Ash giving her warmth. They would spend every Christmas like this, together. And when Ash finally decides to go to Alola, he promised himself he would bring her along.

The mistletoe was hanging from a long stick, clamped firmly in Luxray's jaws. Pikachu snickered, and Luxray smiled.

 **And that's it. Sorry for the shortness of it, I'm in a rush. I promise I won't be so dead.**

 **Remember to favorite this if you liked it and leave a review! Once again Merry Christmas guys. :)**


End file.
